The invention relates to a clip having a tightening fastener in accordance with claim 1.
Clips are provided in various embodiments, for example as internal or as external clips, with or without special holding means for elongated objects to be tied up together or to be laid, such as cables, pipes, hoses or the like. A common feature of the clips is that the force for tightening the clips has to be placed into the system from the outside, for example by rotating screws or by moving a tightening lever. This is often a problem specifically at inaccessible locations if, in addition, relatively large forces are required for the tightening.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a clip which can be fitted without a problem and can be tightened in a simple manner.
This object is achieved by means of a clip having a clip band which is bent to form a ring or to form a spiral and has a fastening section to which a tightening fastener is fastened. The clip band is passed annularly back to the tightening fastener and through a freewheel arranged in or on the tightening fastener. A blocking element in the freewheel, in the form of blocking teeth or a blocking arm, interacts with a blocking section of the clip band in such a manner that the clip band can slip away counter to its tightening direction. The blocking element of the freewheel is connected to a spring provided in the tightening fastener. The spring is supported fixedly at one end with regard to the clip band, and at the other end is supported on a releasable latching element which keeps it tightened in the latching position. If the latching element is unlatched from its latching position, the spring extends and the tightening force is transmitted to the clip band via the blocking element coupled to the spring in the freewheel. The clip is therefore tightened.
The necessary energy for tightening the clip is therefore already stored in the clip, specifically in such a manner that it can easily be released and the clip is as a consequence set into the tightened state.
A clip according to the invention can be designed both as an internal or also as an external clip. Correspondingly, the clip band of an external clip is placed under tensile stress during the unlatching of the latching element and the clip band of an internal clip is placed under compressive stress. Prior to the assembly, the clip band of an internal clip is coiled up spirally and is then widened approximately to result in a ring form, while the clip band of an external clip is more annular prior to the assembly and is then constricted under tensile stress and optionally coiled up spirally.
The clip according to the invention, as described in claim 9, is particularly suitable as an internal clip, since the clip band selected for such a case with an appropriate buckling resistance can be placed under compressive stress in a very simple manner.
An internal clip of this type, in accordance with claim 13, is outstandingly suitable for the laying and holding of elongated objects, such as, for example, cables or pipes, in pipeline systems, specifically also in sewerage lines and pipes which are not accessible. In this case, not only has the simple possibility of tightening the clip proven advantageous, a further advantage for the use as an internal clip in a pipe is the adjustable radius of the clip band bent angularly or spirally.
The clip is placed into the pipe by means of the clip band which is coiled up spirally and whose radius is smaller than the internal radius of the pipe. For internal clips, the clip band is preferably made of special steel or a comparable material having appropriate buckling resistance, and specifically for sewerage pipes, having the appropriate corrosion resistance. At the location in the pipe at which cables or hoses or the like are to be fixed in the pipe by means of the clip, the clip is widened until the clip band bears against the pipe inner wall. Finally, the latching element of the tightening fastener is released and the clip band is placed under compressive stress by means of the spring force. As a result, the clip is pressed against the pipe inner wall with such a force that it is not brought out of its position even by surging media in the pipe.
An internal clip of this type used for the laying and holding of elongated objects in pipes preferably has holders, in accordance with claims 7 or 8, the holding elements of the holders protruding in particular radially inward from the clip band. Devices with which elongated objects can advantageously be placed into the holders of such an internal clip used in a pipe are described in EP patent application No. 98 102 683.4 and in PCT patent application representative reference: A 12318 WO/2.
For the assembly in pipes which are not accessible, the clips according to the invention can also be fitted in the pipe with the aid of a robot. For this purpose, the clips can be fitted with auxiliary elements in accordance with claims 10 to 13, which facilitate the assembly with the aid of the robot. For example, the clip band can have an access section having engagement openings or holes into which robot grippers or a toothed wheel of a robot can then grip in order to widen the clip, for example in a controlled manner. In EP patent application No. 98102681.8 and EP patent application representative reference: A12533 EP suitable robots for such an assembly of a clip according to the invention are described.
Further preferred embodiments are the subject matter of the other dependent claims.